Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs
by Silent Gold
Summary: Small bits, pieces, shards, crumbs of Finn and Marshall's love life. A dynamic couple that can take on anything! Crappy summary, we know. Cover Image drawn by SourBears on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Neon: And here's a Finlee to celebrate the end of school, and the beginning of summer!

Lazer: Party hard, dudes and dudetts!

Neon: More like spend the entire day on the laptop...

Lazer: You're describing me... And you.

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: Daily Routine A**

**Word Count: 600**

Marshall groaned and grudgingly opened his eyes. He waked up just in time to see the sun rising on the horizon. He was about to stand up, but then, he remembered the weigh on his chest. The Vampire King smiled and played with a lock of golden hair.

"Finn, wake up." As much as he wanted to stay and lay in bed with this adorable little creature, he couldn't, sadly.

"Nnngh, stay." Came the reply from Finn as he nuzzled into Marshall's neck. The Vampire King chuckled softly.

"Finn, if you don't get off of me. I'll die because of the sunlight. And if I'm dead. You'll be all sad and alone." Marshall smirked. Yup, those were always the word that'll get Finn off. Besides, even if he did die he can always find a way back somehow.

The human boy replied by hesitantly getting off of the Vampire King and standing up, clad in his pyjamas. The Vampire King floated towards the kitchen while Finn was left trying to find his bear hat. Jake had given the human boy a haircut last month. The dog wasn't even good at it. But luckily, Finn had managed to look incredibly adorable with his short hair. A thing that the Vampire King highly praised.

The human boy successfully found his hat and went down to the kitchen to see Marshall sucking the red out of a strawberry. Finn snatched the grey strawberry out of Marshall's hand and ate it, relieving the slight thirst he had.

Finn opened one of the cabinet, took out a cereal box and some milk then proceeded to eat his cereal . He saw Marshall stand up and flew upstairs from the corner of his eye. And there on the other side of the table, was a pile of grey strawberries, and Finn had to giggle at his boyfriend's appetite.

The Vampire King came down wearing his usual black striped red plaid shirt and jeans along with his bass guitar/axe slung over his shoulder.

Finn immediately frowned. "Leaving already, man?" Marshall, hearing the sadness in the human boy's words, quickly floated towards him and laid a pale hand on his cheek.

"Aw, don't worry my little Finny. I'll be back after the sun disappears on the horizon." Marshall chuckled and caressed Finn's smooth face. "Try not to miss me too much." Cue smirk.

Finn grabbed Marshall's collar and tugged it while looking away with a small blush on his face. And the Vampire King already know by the gesture, what Finn was planning. But seeing the human boy was hesitating. He decided to do it himself.

Marshall leaned in and softly connected his lips with Finn and the human boy eagerly kissed back. And the couple probably spent the entire 15 minutes dominating and twirling their tounges against each other. That was until Finn had to broke it, breathless with a crimson face.

The vampire smirked seeing the human boy's breathless state, but Marshall wasn't even near breathless.

"Now you'll never miss me." Marshall smirked when the human boy's blush got more red, if that was possible. "Well, bye Finny."

The human boy quickly gave the Vampire King one last peck, and Marshall's smirk only got wider. "B-bye."

Marshall floated towards the door and opened it. "Love ya'." He said as he spread out his black umbrella.

And Finn replied, "Ditto."

With that, Marshall was gone. Leaving a blushing yet smiling human boy staring at the door.

* * *

Neon: Sorry, guys. We're not good at kissing scenes :/

Lazer: Yeah, we're not one of those great authors like **KokoDee** and **Startix-Master of th****e**** NoLess **(Love you guys by the way).

Finn: Yeah, your talent is wayyyyyyyy less compared to them.

Neon: The stuff Finn, what are you doing here!?

Finn: Well, I'm just being honest, your talent in writing is wayyyyyyy far less.

Lazer: How on earth does he even know about grammar and writing...?


	2. Chapter 2

Lazer: And what we have here people, is the newly updated chapter of Neon and Lazer.

Neon: And as you can see, it is brand new.

Both: So we hoped you enjoyed the tour.

Lazer: Release the chapter!

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: OUR Movie Night**

**Word Count: 826**

* * *

"Hey, uh, Finn. What movie are we going to watch?" A floating Marshall asked as he looked back and forth from the DVDs in his hands. The first DVD was one of those crappy and cheesy love stories, while the other one was a sick horror movie. Rated T. Pure blood and gore of course.

"What do we got?" Finn's voice boomed in the kitchen downstairs. The human boy was preparing popcorn for the movie. And he made three bowls of popcorn just in case Jake arrives.

"We got a cheesy love story and a scary one." Marshall shouted at Finn downstairs. And the human boy came up while balancing three bowls of popcorn.

"Horror it is!"

* * *

Before the movie started, Marshall had smirked and reminded the human boy that he was afraid of horror movies. But Finn, with false bravery had merely puffed his chest and with pride, exclaimed, "Horror movies are part of my element!"

So just like above, the movie was pure violence, blood, and gore. Marshall even wondered why it was rated T when it should be rated M. Finn was resting his head on the vampire's shoulder and said vampire had his arm wrapped around the human boy's shoulders.

And every now and then, Marshall would feel the human boy flinch or quiver in fear. The vampire just had to smirk. So much for element huh?

"M-Marshall, I'm scared..." Finn had said to him as he clung to the vampire and nearly screamed. Marshall's smirk only widened.

"I thought it was part of your element~" Marshall teased with a smug smirk and mocking tone.

"Well of c-cours-" A scream from the screen followed by another scream from Finn, "I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Marshall had to keep his laughter from bursting. He really wanted to laugh right now, but he also didn't want the human boy to be upset.

So the vampire had to go with a different plan, and it involved carrying Finn upstairs to his bed. Marshall gently laid the still quivering figure of Finn into the soft and fluffy object.

"Why don't we dismiss movie night for now." The vampire had said, and then kissed his lover on the forehead. He flew down to the living room, but before he could even do it Finn's hand had shot up and grabbed his arm, still shaking in fear.

"C-can't you stay here w-with me at least?" The human boy pleaded, and Marshall just can't resist the adorable puppy face the human boy was making right now. He registered to himself that he should carry a camera just instead. These moments were rare. And that adorable face is ancient... and superbly cute as well.

Marshall had to chuckle at his boyfriend, but of course, since the vampire obviously loved the human boy, he laid down on the bed next to him and Finn immediately clung to the vampire, head resting on his chest, while the vampire had snaked his arm around the boy's body and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Finny."

"Night Lee."

* * *

Marshall's eyes went open and he sat himself up, he looked at the digital clock that said '12:45'. Which means it was twenty minutes after him and Finn had fell asleep.

Slowly, he got out of bed and stared at his lover's peaceful and adorable face before kissing him on the forehead. He flew downstairs and opened the fridge to suck the red out of an apple, relieving a slight thirst. And all of a sudden, he heard the sounds of crunching and chewing. But seeing it was so dark he can't seem to find who it was coming from.

With one snap of a finger the lights were on and Marshall saw a yellow dog sitting on the couch and eating three bowls of popcorn. The popcorn him and Finn didn't even bother to touch during the movie.

Marshall let out a sigh of relief, "Where have you been, man?"

"I wah ou' wih' Lay' Rainicor'." Was the dog's reply, mouth filled with popcorn.

The vampire leaned on the fridge. "Dude, seriously. You can't have coming home this late. Besides, you've rarely had an adventure with Finny."

Jake gulped down the remaining popcorn, "Well, it's kinda hard having kids now. I have to take care of them and be with them everyday." The dog explained as he looked down with a bit of sorrow. "Especially changing the diapers. Eurgh."

Marshall remained silent for a short moment, "Then try not to worry, I can always keep Finn occupied."

Jake suddenly stood up. "Therefore, I, Jake the Dog, give you my whole trust." He said in a royal manner.

"Whatever, man." Marshall rolled his eyes with a slight smile. He flew upstairs and went back to sleeping with Finn.

* * *

Neon: Well, there goes another chapter.

Lazer: You guys just stay and try to expect an update in two or three days.

Both: BYE GU-

Finn: What the hay hey! I'm not some kind of weak scaredy-cat!

Neon: It had to be done, Finn. It had to be done.

Lazer: You can't undo of what is already done...


	3. Chapter 3

Lazer: And here is another chapter for today.

Neon: How many days has it been? I hope we didn't broke our promise...

Both: We do not own Adventure Time! Because if we do. There will be chaos.

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: A Car?**

**Word Count: 826**

* * *

Finn and Jake. The two of them were well known in the Land of Ooo. Heroes, best buds, brothers, homies, you name it. And now, wte find our two heroes/best buds/brothers/homies on the beach. They were melting icebergs once more.

"Lefties again!" Jake had went down on his knees and screamed to the heavens as he found another bunch of lefties inside the iceberg. Finn laughed and used Flambo to charge up his flamethrower.

"Hey! Look Jake! That one is huge! Like totally huge!" Finn pointed at a gigantic, like, really gigantic iceberg. Even larger than the iceberg where they found the businessmen.

"Not now Finn, I'm busy sulki- Oh man, that is huge!" All signs of depression in the dog's eyes were quickly gone once it was laid on the gigantic, like, really gigantic iceberg.

"What'd you think is inside this time?" The human boy had asked and the dog sticked his face to the iceberg.

"I don't know, man. All I know is that it's red, and huge." The dog answered.

"Stand back!" Finn yelled with a grin, and both of them proceeded to melt it Full Charge.

~30 Minutes Later~

The gigantic, like, really gigantic iceberg **finally** melted, and the two stared at a mysterious machine. It was red, had windows, and four wheels.

"I think that's a car." Jake said and they both dropped their flamethrowers.

"What does it do?" Finn asked as he opened the door to the driver's seat. He looked inside for a while and sat down, while Jake sat on the passenger's seat.

The two heroes/best buds/brothers/homies remained silent as they looked and stared around the mysterious machine from the inside, not touching a single thing.

"Finn, this is boring. Maybe we can get this thing to start." Jake broke the silence and boredom.

"Well, there are keys on whatever this thing is." Finn said as he twisted it and accidentally started the engine. They both flinch at the sudden loud sound.

"Come on, get this baby moving!" Jake had exclaimed.

"What should I do?" The human boy asked as he spun the wheel. nothing happened. The dog pondered for a few minutes before his eyes landed on the pedals.

"I think you're suppose to step on those... Uhh, pedals! Yeah, that's it." Finn stared at the pedals for a while... Before stomping one of them.

The two screamed for their lives as they went full speed for the forest, the human boy randomly spinning the wheel from left to right, miraculously dodging every tree on their way, and with Jake holding on to the seat for dear doggy life.

And the next thing they knew, they were approaching the Candy Kingdom...

"FINN! STOP!"

"I CAN'T! I'M TOO TERRIFIED!"

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?"

"KEEP ON SCREAMING!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The two did the only thing they could do right now. Scream.

"DANG IT FINN! I'M TAKING THE WHEEL!" Jake quickly pushed the human boy into the passenger's seat and he made a quick left and managed to avoid the Candy Kingdom before they could enter the castle gates. But of course, the madness does not end there.

Another miracle had happened. Jake was dodging every tree in their way, randomly spinning the wheel from left to right, screaming.

"JAKE YOU'RE CRAZY!" Finn had shouted at him clutching at the seat for dear life.

"I KNOW!" The dog answered, not really paying any heed of what he just said.

They continued screaming as they passed by the Ice Kingdom, hitting a few penguins and sending them flying in the process. "Gunther! Who told you you can fly again!?" Ice King's voice boomed inside the castle when the penguin flew at the window.

They past by many places. An example would be Fionna and Cake's treehouse.

"Woah! What are you guys doing!?" They heard Cake yell at them as they almost ran her over.

"What the heck was that?" Fionna asked beside her.

"A car?"

And then there was Marshall...

"What the bleep blop are you guys doing?!" The vampire asked in the back seat when Finn and Jake almost ran him over too.

"MARSHALL!?" Finn immediately turned his head at the back seat and he immediately lightened up a little bit, but still terrified. "HOLD ME!"

Said Vampire King was well surprised when the human boy suddenly jumped and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Jake, will you stop this car already!" Marshall yelled at the dog as he hugged his quivering boyfriend. When the reply he got was a still screaming dog and human, he sighed and rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, the car was halted to a stop.

But unfortunately, the two were still shaking in fear. This horrible moment forever scarred into their life. The vampire rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Neon: So... I guess that's it.

Lazer: Yeah...

Neon: And in case any of you are wondering why we love Finlee...

Lazer: It's because we've been **TIRED** of seeing a Fiolee in each page.

Neon: Don't hate us. We're Fiolee fans too you know.

Fionna: Mind telling me why I get less screen time?

Cake: And me?

Marshall: And me?!

Neon: Umm...


	4. Chapter 4

Yo yo yo! It's me Lazer! But you can now call me Snow.

Seriously, call me Snow...

Anyway, this is just a short one as you can see. This story isn't named CCCC for nothing you know.

I do not own Adventure Time! Because if I do, you know the consequences...

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: Thoughts**

**Word Count: 136**

* * *

"Hey Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm suppose to be your lover how come you never decided to bite me yet?"

"... It's kinda because I never actually thought of it. I mean, don't you want to still be a human?"

Said human chuckled, "And why would you think that?"

"Finn, you're the last human boy on Earth. Of course I'd think of that."

"You idiot, I'd give up my humanity just to be with you." As if proving the point, Finn held Marshall's hand and laced their fingers together while resting his head on the vampire's shoulder. Marshall smirked, probably smiling though.

"Really now?"

"Yes. Really?"

A comfortable silence hung in the air as the two only enjoyed this little moment.

"Does that mean I can bite you now?"

"No."

* * *

Pretty much it

Remember. Crumbs. **CRUMBS!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Itsa me Lazer being lazy againnnnn!

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: Guessing Game**

**Word Count: 285**

* * *

Taking a stroll around the forest has never been this boring...

That's what Finn thought while walking around the forest with his vampire boyfriend, who is also the King of Vampires who we all know as Marshall Lee. Finn just happened to be used with Jake around, the two brothers talking about weird yet funny stuff. But eventually, it seems that the vampire seems to enjoy the silence. Or that's what the human boy thinks anyway.

He was about to say something actually, but it looks like vampires always get the first call...

"Man, walking has never been this boring..." Weird. Marshall didn't mention anything about vampires reading minds.

"How about a game?" Finn suggested, he was a teenager now but to hell with it they were both bored.

"Meh. Sure. What game?"

"Errr... Umm... A guessing game then?"

The vampire rolled his eyes with a smirk, " I can't think of anything else okay!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Fine. What guessing game then?"

"Uhh... You guess how much I love you while I guess how much you love me?" Again, the vampire rolled his eyes with another globdamn smirk. "I'd like to see you think of something!"

"Fine. I love you as much as I love the color red."

"Hm. I love you as much as all the adventures I had with Jake!"

"But _I_ love _you_ as high as I can fly."

"But _I_ love _you_ all the way to Mars!"

"But _I_ love _you_ that even death won't even keep me away from you."

"Dude, that was so cheesy."

"But true." The two can't help but laugh.

Taking a stroll around the forest has never been this fun...

* * *

A/N: Yes this is rushed. Yes I never bothered to double check for a chapter so short.


End file.
